


First Night

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short look at that first night after Bad Wolf Bay mark two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

It had been an extremely long walk from that horrible Norwegian beach to the nearest fishing village. He was surprised at just how tired he was. When they finally got to the hotel, Rose had insisted on one room for the two of them.

Secretly, or maybe not so secretly, the Doctor was relieved and excited at finally be alone with her. He had missed this woman with every fiber of his being and he wasn't sure that he could handle being away from her so soon after reuniting.

Once up in the room, their room, Rose put out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and bolted the door. "I don't know about you, Doctor, but I am completely knackered," she said unzipping her jacket. "We can talk more in the morning, yeah? After a good night's sleep."

The Doctor nodded. "I'll just take the sofa then."

Rose smiled, catching her tongue between her teeth. "Don't be daft." She threw her jacket on a nearby chair. "Bed's big enough for two, besides I don't want to let you out of my sight or more than an arms length away. In case I wake up and find out I'm dreaming." Leaning down she pulled off her boots.

Mirroring her actions, he toed off his trainers and removed his jacket. "Well, I'll have to let me out of your sight at some point or that might make going to the loo slightly uncomfortable."

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "You know what I mean."

"I do," he agreed, moving close enough to kiss her on the forehead. "I really do."

Taking him by the hand, Rose led him over to the bed. She pulled down the duvet and the two of them climbed in beside each other. Lying face to face, he felt himself relax for the first time since he had lost her.

Snuggling into his chest, she let out a contented sigh. After several minutes, she sleepily murmured "I love you, Doctor."

His single heart swelled. After all this time, she still loved him. "I love you too, Rose Tyler." He press another kiss into her hair. "Forever." Soon, the two of them drifted into the first night of peaceful slumber they'd had in years.


End file.
